Rotary cutting tools for performing reaming operations are known. Such cutting tools usually comprise a cutting head having an axis of rotation and cutting edges located at the front end of the cutting head. Each cutting edge is associated with a chip space for evacuating the chips formed during a cutting operation. The chip space opens into the front end of the cutting head and extends rearwardly therefrom, typically, to the rear end of the cutting head or proximal thereto. The chip space may be parallel to the axis of rotation, slanted with respect to the axis of rotation or helically curved.
Typically, the chip spaces are formed by a grinding process that is expensive and time consuming. Moreover, the relatively high cost of a reaming tool is derived from its high production cost, which arises mainly due to the production cost of the chip spaces.